


花魁梗（All银时）

by allagtki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allagtki/pseuds/allagtki
Summary: *All Sakata Gintoki*3P - Hijikata+Takasugi/Gintoki*R18





	花魁梗（All银时）

**Author's Note:**

> *All Sakata Gintoki  
*3P - Hijikata+Takasugi/Gintoki  
*R18

# 百鬼夜行·花魁（all银同人）

吉原一如既往的灯火通明。暧昧的灯笼幽幽映射着初夏最后的晚樱，微风吹拂，花瓣飘落在江户川缓缓流淌的水中，打乱了倒映在水中破碎的光影。夜幕降临，华灯初上，无论是水中的画舫还是两岸的游廓，游女的巧笑倩兮和男人们的醉生梦死正逐渐唤醒着这座地下的桃源乡。

庆山在吉原已经呆了一些时日了。他半年前来到这里来当杂役，顺便寻找妹妹幸的下落。他和幸几年前走散，历尽艰辛从乡下来到江户，在地上摸索了一遍之后，他能确信妹妹被拐卖到了吉原。吉原作为江户最大的花柳街，人口流动大，龙蛇混杂，找一个小女孩并不容易。经过多方摸索，他终于在吉原最大的游廓盛旅笼找到了一些线索。

“阿部幸，她叫阿部幸，今年12岁。”庆山有些急切的问着店里的其他杂役，“她有没有在这里？”

终于，一位在盛旅笼工作多年的老游女回答了他：“我想起来了，阿部幸，那个小姑娘之前是茶屋侍女来着，哎呀，好几位花魁都想收她做侍女和接班人。但她前几天被卖到‘那位花魁’身边，作为‘秃’，去服侍人家了啊！谁敢跟那位大人竞争呢？那个幸啊，可不知是积了多少年的福气呢！”

一提到“那位花魁”，他几乎是瞬间就明白了。他刚来不久就有所耳闻。吉原游廓众多，花魁也有数十位，都是达官贵人也得豪掷千金才得以一见的倾国美人。但真正站在江户第一花柳街的吉原顶端的花魁，却只有传说中那一位。关于她的传言多到数不清。有人说花魁乃恶鬼降世，曾经扳倒了夜王，多次拯救吉原，是吉原的实际掌控者；有人说这位花魁性格高傲，阴晴不定,不慕名利，不畏权势，做事全凭心意，曾将各路达官贵人拒之门外，却痛快接纳了流浪汉长谷川泰三。虽然有例外，但其熟客无一不是大名鼎鼎的人物，包括将军、真选组鬼之副长、鬼兵队总督、快援队老大、春雨总督和攘夷志士领袖；还有人说花魁嗜酒嗜甜，剑法无双。独特个性的性格和各路传奇人物的跪舔让花魁本人也笼罩着神秘色彩，能一睹其芳颜也成了无数慕名而来之人的最终幻想。

庆山怎么也没想到，吉原这么多人，妹妹偏偏到了那个没人敢过问的人的手里。但他毕竟少年心性，初生牛犊不怕虎。当夜色完全笼罩了吉原，他便已经站在了银屋的楼下，在百华护卫和围观路人的重重包围下，对着高高的楼阁喊话。

没错，银屋。没有普通游廓名字的艳靡暧昧，简简单单一个银字，甚至让人联想不到这是花魁的居所。

有流浪汉长谷川的前科，大家只是饶有兴致地看着少年徒劳地喊话。他只喊了一句话：“对不起，但我想最后看一眼幸”。

来见花魁，却不是为了花魁本人？如果是平日里，这个少年的结局必然是被轰出去。但大家还是猜不透花魁本尊的想法。过了一会儿，一个金发紫眸的女人叼着烟管走出来。黑底枫叶和服衬得她身材凹凸有致，冷淡的表情和额上的刀疤也影响不了她秀丽的姿容。

吉原治安维护自卫队“百华”的首领月咏，少数能接触花魁的人，据说和花魁大人私交甚好。她边抽着烟走出银屋，身边带着一众女护卫，走到庆山面前停下来，挑眉看着他：“阿部庆山，你是前几天进来的那个小姑娘的哥哥是吗？”

“是的，月咏大人。我和妹妹失散之后就一直在找她，想知道她最近过得怎么样。”

月咏淡淡道：“她很好，到这里做侍女是别人羡慕不来的福分，她也很开心，你可以走了。”

庆山被她噎得说不出话来。月咏拿烟管敲了敲他的头：“小孩子就不要来这种危险的地方。你的妹妹生活的比你能带给她的更好，何必呢？”

她绕过庆山打算离开，但突然庆山也不知道是哪来的勇气，倏地抓住月咏的袖子，期盼又坚定地看着她：“不...我一定要看看幸，我要亲眼看见她快乐，我也要让她知道，我从来没有放弃过她，我永远站在她身后。如果有任何事情，我会站在她这一边。还有，我一定会赎她出来的！”

看着他清澈又坚定的眼神，月咏恍然一愣，终是叹了一口气：“你的眼神...跟他说还真像呢。但是我告诉你，吉原已经不是以前那个束缚女性自由的牢笼，如果你的妹妹愿意，等她长大她自然......”

“是我钱不够吗？钱我会慢慢攒,求求您了！”

月咏叹气：“这里确实不是谁都可以进的，但是跟钱没有关系......”

这时一个声音响起，是一个清脆的女孩的声音：“哥哥！”

“幸！”

小女孩飞快的扑向庆山怀里，眼泪扑簌：“哥哥！我好想你！”

庆山抱着和自己相依为命的妹妹：“幸，你过得怎么样？哥哥一定带你逃出这里。”

谁知幸忽然从他怀里抬起头，眨巴着泪眼汪汪的眼睛，破涕为笑道：“哥哥你在想什么呀？我才不想走呢！”

“...诶？”

“来哥哥，跟我来，花魁大人很想见见你呢，难得的好哥哥。”

“啊好的......诶诶诶诶诶？不对，花魁大人要见我？我......”他涨红了脸，拼命抗拒着，却又被好奇驱使着被阿部幸拉着往前走。

“别害羞，别看花魁大人那个样子，其实人很好的。”阿部幸笑眯眯地拉着他走进银屋，“我在这里打了一个月杂，刚开始也很害怕，哭了很久，没想到大家人都很好。尤其是花魁大人，看着很凶，其实最见不得女孩子哭了。”银屋内部就是普通的和式宅子，然而内部的摆设无一不是雅致又昂贵。鎏金的兽首，花梨木屏风，甚至还有来自唐土的瓷瓶。但所有东西都非常硬朗，没有寻常花魁女儿家的精美物件比如梳妆台和花道用的插花，取而代之的是刀架台，名刀静静地摆在架子上，如同沉睡的猛兽。

当幸指着碎裂的名贵漆器告诉庆山花魁大人一怒之下当着鬼兵队总督高杉晋助的面砸了将军送的漆器之时，庆山倒抽一口凉气。果然这位花魁大人跟传说中一样有个性。他们转过一条走廊，外面月光映照着最后的晚樱，泉水和竹磬规律的“哒哒”声显得空旷而寂寥，一壶开了的好酒摆在走廊上，樱花瓣浮在两个杯子里。

“这里...有两个人吗？是花魁吗？”

幸看了一眼：“是早上花魁和土方大人的。”

“该不会就是那个土方吧....？大名鼎鼎的真选组鬼之副长...？”

“是的哦。”

“啊？居然是那个土方大人？我们玉菊屋的游女们都很喜欢他，但他不是从来不逛游里的吗？”

终于到了花魁的房间门口。透过门缝，他看见里面悬挂着一副笔力遒劲潇洒的书法，写着大大的两个字：糖分。字的底下又是刀架台，一把漂亮的木质武士刀静静地摆在上面。

幸跪在门前，双手拉开门；“银大人，阿幸回来了。”

“阿幸啊，进来吧。”

回答她的是一个慵懒清澈的男声。庆山惊讶之际，纸门拉开，印入眼帘的是樱花飞舞的院子，和式矮桌被挪到了走廊。花魁有着一头罕见的银发和一双慵懒的猩红色眼眸，五官精致，皮肤白皙。他披着白底蓝花的和式外套倚靠在门边，敞开的衣襟里肌肉线条硬朗漂亮。从侧面能看见他高挺的鼻梁和低垂的眼眸。和一般花魁的妩媚风情不同，他的身上弥漫着一种长年生死杀伐浸淫出来的血腥味和剑豪般的气场。庆山给很多花魁打过杂，见过无数美人，但看到他的第一眼——虽然他毫无疑问是个美人，或者说是帅哥——但他依然能感觉到他是一位故意收敛起锋芒的武将。

好看而气质慵懒，深藏不露，是庆山对他的第一印象。果然是一个非常独特的花魁。第二印象，庆山的眼神便落到了花魁此时正拿在手上的书——

《周刊少年JUMP》。

庆山：“......”

不对啊，花魁不应该读读俳句、和歌哪怕源氏物语也好啊？再差以您的气质读一读宫本武藏的剑谱也行啊，读少年漫画是个什么画风？？

然而花魁不知道是并不在意还是压根没注意到庆山碎裂的表情，只是懒洋洋地开口：“啊，阿幸,这就是你的哥哥吗？只是个普通的小孩嘛。”

幸坐到他旁边给他倒了一杯茶：“这是我的哥哥阿部庆山，我们的父母很早就去世了，我们两个相依为命很多年。我们是我们彼此唯一的亲人了。啊庆山你可以坐过来点，我来介绍，这位是银时大人。”

庆山趴下行礼：“银时大人，我是阿部庆山，初次见面、请多指教。”

“哦，长兄如父，我懂的。”银时沉默地打量了一会儿他，然后端起茶笑着开口，“我老远就听到你在喊，年纪轻轻挺热血的嘛。”

庆山涨红了脸，幸在一旁捂嘴轻笑。

“兄妹难得见面，出去玩一玩吧。要好好珍惜家人啊，小子，不要学某些哥哥一样跟妹妹打架。”

银时朝他们挥挥手，刚想拿起Jump，幸道：“一会儿高杉大人要过来。”

银时皱着眉头挖了挖耳朵：“怎么？那家伙又来找打？”

幸朝庆山道：“哥哥不要惊讶，如你所见，银时大人其实并不是传统上的花魁——他是一名武士。曾经。”

银时不耐烦地补充：“现在也是。你们快滚吧，小鬼们。”

被赶出来的庆山挠挠头：“这么晚了，要我们去哪里玩啊，真是的。”

幸跪着把门轻轻合上,朝庆山比了一个“嘘”，笑道：“银时大人恼羞成怒了。他在等高杉大人，赶我们走罢了。”

庆山不解道：“所以他是一名武士?”

“对，因为某些原因隐居到吉原。他是不是很好看？气质也很独特？”

“确实是。但感觉他并不会是乖乖听话的那种，可土方大人和高杉大人......”庆山无法想象那样一个人会像其他花魁一样取悦别人，但对方还是这样大名鼎鼎的人物，必定也不会眼瞎。

幸小声道：“他们可喜欢银时大人了。而且每天都抢着来这里留宿。”

“留宿啊......”他无法想象他和别的男人在一起时是什么样子。那样俊朗出众的外貌、那样出类拔萃的气质,如果真的愿意听话配合，或者能把他强行按倒的话......对任何一个男人来说确实很美味呢。

啊啊啊，庆山拍了拍发热的脸，驱走脑袋里乱七八糟的想法。他跟着幸来到院子的池塘边，坐在木质的长廊上有一搭没一搭地聊着近况。虽说天阶夜色凉如水，但初夏的风已经微微有了些燥热的味道。吉原的人声鼎沸像是被隔离在另外一个世界。竹磬规律的敲击着岩石，在淅淅沥沥的泉水声和似有似无的蛙鸣声中抬头，月辉笼罩着庭院的晚樱。在这寂静柔和的夜晚，似乎连五感也变得敏锐起来。

“有人来了...”

庆山一抬头，看见屋顶上掠过紫色的浴衣衣角，上面绣着纷飞的金蝶，华美又张扬。

幸打了个哈欠：“是高杉大人吧。”

“是那个激进攘夷领袖高杉晋助大人吗......银时大人是从哪里认识这种人的呢？”

“他们是老相好呢。”阿幸站起来，伸了个懒腰，“我们去睡觉吧哥哥。我来给你介绍一下我在这儿认识的好朋友吧，神乐和新八。”

神乐是一个中华姑娘，皮肤白皙，扎着丸子头，一袭利落的功夫装。她一边嚼着包子一边开朗大方地接受了庆山的存在：“小幸你真幸运啊，真是个好大哥，比我那个混蛋哥哥好了不知有多少倍阿鲁。”

善解人意的新八推推眼镜，微笑着说：“那庆山今天可以睡我那边。有什么问题一定要问我们哦，。”

庆山看着这一对少男少女，心中的防备放下了。看来幸并不是去了什么奇怪的地方，这里的人好像都还不错的样子。

神乐将一大盘包子推给他，含糊不清道：“别客气阿鲁，放开吃。我们万事屋可不比从前，自从单亲妈妈银酱找了新男朋友之后......哎哟，新八你打我干啥阿鲁？”

新八一脸歉意地挠头笑道：“你们放开吃，不用管神乐哈哈哈哈，她总是喜欢找一些不着边际的话题呢。”

入夜，蝉声阵阵。庆山中途醒来，看见不远处新八正在熟睡，便沉默地起来打算去洗手间。怕扰人清梦，他静悄悄地摸黑走过长廊，顺着纸门透过的月光一直走，走到光源才发现那根本不是月光，是银时屋子里的灯光。

灯光微弱而暧昧，庆山跪在地上想知道这么晚了他在干什么，耳根却慢慢红了起来。

里面是暧昧的喘息声混杂着水声，而灯光映照在门上的人影却有三个。

强烈的好奇促使他凑到门缝前，只见银发青年被按在矮几上，艳丽的深红色眼瞳里盛满了生理性泪水。他的手腕被衣带反捆在后面，正被迫给那个紫底金蝶浴衣的男人口交。他的身后，黑发的英俊男人衣冠整齐，正抓着他的大腿，灵活的舌头肆意舔弄他的下体，甚至亲吻吮吸。他的身体修长而比例完美，在昏暗暧昧的灯光下，漂亮结实的肌肉仿佛笼罩了一层淡金色的光芒，每一处纹理都恰到好处，无数的旧伤和刀疤给他的身体制造了一种凌虐的美感。窗外的樱花瓣飘落在这具美入骨架的年轻男性躯体上,却艳靡得不像话。

明明之前看到他还是那样一副慵懒、嚣张、什么都不放在眼里的气场强大的武士，现在却像一个真正的花魁，浴衣挂在手肘，半睁着猩红色的眼眸在男人身下颤抖呻吟。

“银时......又忘了我怎么教你的吗？”

紫色金蝶浴衣的男人——传说中最凶恶的激进派攘夷首领，正微笑着用他那低沉好听的磁性声音挑逗着银发青年。正在此时，黑发男人开拓结束，将胯下早已挺立多时的凶刃对准了银发青年被弄得湿黏的穴口，坏心眼地慢慢挺入。

庆山能听见巨物逐渐撑开穴道内壁的黏腻声。银发青年的身躯剧烈颤抖，抬起头低喘着感受被入侵的过程。高杉晋助不满地放下烟斗：“别忘了这头，银时。”

他按着银时的头吞吐他的巨物。两头被压迫的痛苦和极致的快感让银发青年的眼泪不住地流淌。

“不要....嗯...唔.....”

“轻一点....啊！不要....呜....”

被欺负的银发青年眼睛通红地喊出了罪犯的名字：“晋助....别....”

几乎是听到“晋助”那一刻，高杉便疯了一样在他口中进出。几次深喉顶得他难受的说不出话来。突然高杉猛地按住他的头，将精液射了他满嘴，甚至多到来不及咽下流出来。

“咳咳....咳...”银时被突如其来的深喉吓到，被来不及咽下的精液呛到，还没来得及流出，忽然高杉拿起一盘的黑色胶布，将银时的嘴封住,连着刚射出的、满满的精液，一起封在了他的嘴里。他凑在银时耳边，低沉磁性的声音从他耳中灌入：

“不准吐，给我喝掉，来不及咽就慢慢来。”

而他身后的黑发男人也握着他的腰进到底部，噗嗤一声。平时不苟言笑的黑发男人戏谑道：“明明已经被我喝了不少，怎么还有这么多水？”

浑身颤抖的银时被男人翻过来，灯光给他瓷白的皮肤蒙上一次柔和的金光，显出模糊又温暖的色泽。漂亮柔韧的肌肉上是一对挺立的乳头，随着呼吸一上一下，吸引人的目光可能是被长期大力吮吸的缘故，呈现出艳丽的鲜红色，晶亮的液体反光让他的双乳淫靡而美丽，最奇特的是，他的胸乳明明有着肌肉的轮廓，却显得很大，不停有白色的液体从漂亮的乳头中喷涌流淌出来。庆山目瞪口呆地看着这淫荡而绝艳的一幕。

高杉晋助似乎是困惑地用烟杆在乳晕上画圈：“你这身体隐瞒了这么久，被我发现也才过去三个月，怎么就成了这样一幅荒唐的样子？天天被人吸很久奶水，才能这么丰沛吧。”

被封住嘴吞精的银发花魁闭着眼睛，然而激烈的颤抖依然出卖了他。而随后土方抬起他的一条腿，肉刃在两腿之间的区域进出，啪啪声混合着液体的黏腻声，水花飞溅。这时候庆山才发现，银时的分身虽然直挺挺地肿胀不堪，但前端插着一支花簪。

不知道是干到了哪里，他整个人开始剧烈挣扎。

“唔......嗯……”

他含糊不清的呜咽着。高杉好心的撕下他嘴上的黑色胶带，满嘴残余精液的银时大口喘气，但随即下身男人毫不犹豫的对他穴里敏感点发动攻击。

那个轮廓俊朗、精神和肉体都透着武士刀坚毅精神的男人，却也遭不住这样的凶猛攻势。他的脚趾紧紧蜷缩，被男人抬高一条腿，怎么挣扎扭动都只能增加快感。

“啊....唔....不...不行...嗯啊！...”

他脸颊坨红，血红色的眸子里浸满泪水，声音也软下来，半撒娇半哀求着男人。但男人们似乎毫不领情，高杉揉着银时的胸，笑道：“还没到呢银时，等你学会用后面潮吹，前面就没那么难受了。加油。”

两个男人故意让他一直保持临近高潮的状态，玩弄他的乳房，逼他口交吞精，舔他的穴眼，肆意插入他的穴口，唯独却不给他解放，只是为了希望他学会用后面高潮。

庆山屏住呼吸，看着土方的插穴速度越来越快，高杉也终于埋下头舔吸银时的乳头，银时挣扎不了，下巴后仰，露出脆弱苍白的脖颈。  
“怎么还是不行......”  
高杉松开银时通红的乳头：“银时，你这个笨蛋。明明可以很快结束的......”  
只见他优雅地伸出修长好看的手指，捏住银时前端的簪子。  
簪子上挂着珍珠流苏，在他漂亮笔挺的性器上显得愈加好看。高杉轻轻捏住簪子头部，慢慢往上提。

“啊啊......嗯......”

银时看着那根簪子缓缓即将拔出来，整个人脱力地倒回去。没想到高杉忽然将即将出来的簪子往下一按，银时忍不住叫出来，土方这时狠狠往他敏感点一撞——

“嗯啊—’‘  
土方也低吼着抬高银时的屁股，进入到最深处，将滚烫的精液送入他的身体。

“呃啊....出....出去.....嗯.....烫....别啊—哦....”

咕湫一声，银发青年脚趾绷紧，整个人抽搐着接纳土方的精液。十几秒后，土方猛地拔出，只见小穴里一股液体喷涌而出，最后汨汨直流。同时他的双乳也喷射出白色的液体，飙到两个男人脸上。然而他们只是痴迷地欣赏着爱人被插到潮吹的样子。

“真棒....银时....你太美了……”

潮吹了足足二十秒才停下,被折腾得一塌糊涂的青年，还没来得及喘口气，双腿又被人拉开，两个男人换了一个位置，高杉将依然硬挺的肉刃“噗”地插进了那块湿漉漉的泉眼。

银时已经没力气到懒得动弹，结果却被高杉保持着插入的姿势搂着背抱起来，坐到肉刃上。

“啊....”

这个姿势让凶器进入的格外深。高杉嘬着他的奶，从上面顶着银时。

“哈啊……啊......高杉.....不.....慢......嗯啊....”

这边银时被男人喝着奶从上往下贯穿，另一头土方抓起了他的腿，开始舔弄他的脚趾。干净又珠圆玉润的脚趾头一个个含入嘴里，故意色情地舔趾缝。

银时根本动弹不得，被迫被这两个变态变着花样猥亵。他穴里不停地滴着水、粘液和精液，随着男人的动作有时候会被顶进去，有些就在地上流了一滩。不知过了多久，随着银时的声音越来越急促，终于高杉低吼一声，将银时按倒在地上，将精液注入他缩紧的小穴深处。

银时自然而然又潮吹了一波，奶水也窸窸窣窣地流出。被男人欣赏完潮喷的媚态后，银时精疲力尽地闭上眼睛，没想到高杉忽然将插在前端的簪子一拔！

“！”

“哈啊——”

只见他被钳制了了整场性爱的精液顿时喷涌而出，还伴随着浅黄色的液体......

“呵银时，真是无法小瞧呢，堂堂白夜叉，被两个男操爽到喷尿了吗？”

银时已经完全没力气回答了。高杉接住空中飘落的一朵残樱，端详了一会儿，嗤笑着抬起银时的双腿,将樱花塞进了小穴。


End file.
